vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Macne Nana
Macne Nana (Mac音ナナ) is the first of the Macne Series to be a part of the Vocaloid software. History In 2008, Vocaloid was only available on Windows at the time, and there was no equivelant software for the Mac. This inspired Haruna Ikezawa to start working on her own voice; Macne Nana for the Mac. Users where then able to use her in Reason and Garageband, and with tweaks she was able to be used in UTAU as well. In 2013 Vocaloid NEO was released; a version of Vocaloid for the Mac. Teasers were left hinting at Macne Nana being produced for Vocaloid and was then confirmed on Macne Nana's Twitter account.http://youtu.be/RZRDexw_6N8https://twitter.com/macnenana/status/373041180746854400 Concept Nana was designed to be the first voice on the Mac OS. She was inspired by the success of Hatsune Miku, and was even labelled Macne Miku (Mac音ミク) during her first production. She, along with "Macne Nana Petite" (later known as "Macne Petite") were the first two members of what came to be known as the "Macne Family". Along with Nana herself the rest of siblings consist of her elder sisters the twins "Macne Coco White" and "Macne Coco Black" as well as her younger sister "Macne Petit". They run the "Mac Sound Cafe" (Mac音カフェ). Their father is "Macne Papa". Also according to her official bio, her 3 sizes are B87 W57 H87. She is described as a bright and cheerful girl who can be a bit of a clutz. She is accident prone and is often late for work but always looks on the bright side of life. Her 2S art was based on a "princess" design. Etymology Macne is a combination of the word Mac and Ne (音) meaning Mac Sound. Vocaloid Releases Open License versions *''Macne Nana at the Macne Wikia'' Macne Nana was originally released in open license format for Reason4 and GarageBand. It was later converted by UTAU fans into UTAU. A small "compact" version called "Macne Nana Petite" was also released at a cheaper price with less content. The "petite" version later became a separate entity called "Macne Petite" with its own vocal upon the retirement of the Act2 website and opening of the Macnes own website. A updated version called "Macne Nana 2S" was also later released, this included Apple Loops and a pre-made UTAU vocal for UTAU. Marketing Macne Nana was originally developed as the "sound Princess for the Mac" and had much marketing prior to being considered for a Vocaloid. iOS aps *''link'' A Macne Percussion app for the iPad2 and iPad3 was released. Another ap called " Mac音Clock" was also released for Macne Nana. Booklet Launched in 2009, a booklet called "Makunebon" ("マクネボン") was released. A further two volumes were released in 2010. Trivia *This is the first time a vocal which was released for UTAU has been re-released for VOCALOID™. Gallery |-|Boxart = |-|Concept art = |-|Promotional art = References External Links *Character Profile *Official Twitter Category:Intervention Required Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid 3 Category:Vocaloid Neo Category:Feminine vocalists Category:Japanese vocals Category:Commercially unreleased vocals